


Thank You

by chthonicAsylum (CrazeeCraze)



Series: Hand in Hand [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gaster is protective, Gen, Selectively Mute Frisk, first time posting to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazeeCraze/pseuds/chthonicAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A door saves Frisk's life as they run from Undyne in Waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a conversation i had with a friend of mine about how we headcanon Gaster being a protective dork with Frisk. i'm also now accepting prompts and ideas for more interactions. No promises I'll do them all but I need some way to get my creativity flowing!

Frisk was lost, plain and simple. The winding paths of the Underground had lead them astray in their quest to reach the castle and now they found themself disoriented with the sounds of rushing waters and muffled echoes. Distress filled them as they wandered, unsure of anything at this point as every turn down a damp hall lead to another unfamiliar place.

Picking up their phone, they made to send a call out to Papyrus only for there to be no answer. A frustrated groan left their usually soundless lips. There was no one else to call, Toriel wouldn't answer after that annoying dog stole her phone and Sans had never given them his number. Frisk was cold, alone, and frightened, everything a child shouldn't be. A trampling noise sounded distantly from behind and they froze, listening carefully.

_thunk...thunk...thUNK...THUNK..._

The noise of metal shifting and stamping through the slick pathways of Waterfall was unmistakable and growing louder. A feeling of dread bathed Frisk and they began to run in the opposite direction of the oncoming noise as soundlessly as they could to escape whoever was approaching. Between the echoflowers and the natural way the caverns carried sounds, any accidental noise could reveal their position to the Captain of the Guard.

Twists and turns went unnoticed as the child focused on getting away. Dark walls and glowing mushrooms became distorted, sounds growing and contorting in their ears. Was that the roar of the guard or the sound of rocks splashing in water? The adrenaline that forced their body onward didn't care. When it came to fight or flight, they chose latter.

An anomaly graced the sweatered child’s vision as they rushed down another hall that appeared in their peripheral. A door, monochromatic grey, was positioned against the wall by itself. There was nothing else but a vast empty hall surrounding it. Despite how the door stuck out like a sore thumb, Frisk felt drawn to it, hesitating only a moment before they turned the handle and entered.

The first thing they noticed was absence of temperature. The place wasn’t cold or hot or warm or anything. It was stagnant, windless, and if not for the fact that they could still breathe, Frisk might have even thought airless. They stumbled forward, staring at the blank walls and wondering what the heck they had just found. It wasn’t until they exited the short hallway into a small room did they see it...him?

His back was turned towards them, hunched over and shrouded in an inky black something. The closer Frisk edged, the more they began to hear a soft hum that permeated the nothingness of the room, like white noise coming from a radio in another room. They stood about five feet behind the lumbering form, silently wondering if they should make their presence known, as the monster had yet to acknowledge them. Without warning, the static suddenly sharpened and drowned out Frisk's thoughts, sending them reeling backwards. They stumbled, falling on their behind and throwing their hands to their ears to block the invasion of sound.

The monster moved then, turning in his spot, twitching randomly as he did so. Parts of the black that covered him almost seemed to waver in and out of opacity or jump in broken pieces into the air and back again with his simple movements. The static, garbled and ruptured, continued to drill into Frisk's mind.

When the monster faced Frisk, he tilted his white head to the side, cracked sockets distinctly looking at them and through the noise they realized he reminded them of the Skelebros, however vaguely. Was he also a skeleton? The monster moved his head like he was speaking and the noise screeched again, making Frisk yelp and drag themself back, away from him in shock and pain.

The monster himself looked surprised, shuffling back before a realization dawned in his busted eyes. The noise stopped suddenly, becoming that gentle hum again and instead, his hands floated up in front of his body. They were as white as his face and by the lines that ran across his fingers, just as skeletal. In the center of each was a hole straight through. He began making careful movements of the fingers and sways with his hands and as Frisk pulled their own hands away from their ears, they realized he was signing.

*** I'm sorry child. I forget my words don't process well to others.**

Frisk stared at him a moment and he twitched about. Right before he was about to sign again, they answered him.

 _It's alright, just scared me._ Their hand movements were faster, more refined, to show him that they understood the motions. The smile on his broken face grew and in his left eye, they saw the soft glow of a white pupil emerge. Definitely a skeleton then. His motions sped up in turn as he replied.

*** Splendid! I'm so glad to see you safe child. I had hoped you'd find the door in time.**

_You made the door?_

*** Yes, I knew the Captain was coming for you. I couldn't see you hurt.**

_Do you know me?_ He paused, becoming completely still for just a moment.

*** You could say I do...**

*** I've been doing my best to help you, when I can.**

*** Like now.**

Frisk took a moment to contemplate this information, tilting their head quizzically as they thought. Little things made sense now, like monsters suddenly looking scared and backing away instead of attacking, pre-solved puzzles in places that were desolate, even treats appearing where they definitely hadn't been before. Frisk looked at this strange skeleton and smiled.

 _That's so sweet, thank you so much._ The monster seemed stunned for a moment, sockets widening and his hands faffing about, unable to sign. Frisk giggled, a short, high sound. The static began to softly fluctuate in tone and after a moment it evened out and the monster began to sign again.

*** No need for thanks. I merely wish to see you succeed.**

*** I must go now, time runs short for me.**

*** You are safe now.**

Frisk watched as the being seemed to suddenly become part visual static, becoming see-through and fading. Panic bubbled in their chest for a moment, not ready to see this nice man leave; they had only just met. In desperation, Frisk's hands flew into motion.

 _What's your name?_ The monster's hands spelled out a word, one letter at a time as he faded, the last motion barely seen as he faded out completely.

*** G A S T E R.**

Gaster. The name felt familiar yet completely new to the child as they tested it out in their hands and mind. Gaster. A smile blossomed on their lips as they turned and strode slowly down the hall to exit the strange, still room. Gaster. When they exited the monochrome door Frisk found themself someplace different, but familiar, with the twinkle of a save point glistening off crystal encased cheese down the hall to their right.

Turning back they found the door was gone but it didn't stop the smile still etched on their face.

 _Gaster._ They signed at nothing as they strolled excitedly towards the save point. _Thank you so much._

And even though they were completely alone, Frisk knew that he was still there, watching over them, as the shadows flickered across the wall.


End file.
